Romeo and Juliet
by 3Hetalia3
Summary: Romano's class is doing the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, and Romano has been forced to play the part of Juliet. What's worse, Antonio is his Romeo. Hetalia Spamano/Spain x Romano


**_~Spamano; Romeo and Juliet~_**

_**By Puga-san**_

"I have made a surprising selection in choosing who to cast as our Capulet and Montague families." Romano tuned out until he heard his name.

"Romano, you shall be our Juliet this time," _What? But there are plenty of other girls in this class! Bastard..._, "and your Romeo will be Antonio. Please begin reading the new copies of the play that are being passed out. When you receive your copy, you are dismissed."

Romano scowled when he heard a jeering whisper come from behind him. "Oh Romano, Oh Romano! Where for art thou, Romano?" _Shut up, bastard! It's not my fault I was cast as the stupid female lead! _

.

.

It had taken some time to get used to his new part. He found that he had to hold his tounge quite often, and that Juliet was a wuss.

"Do I seruously have to say _that_?" Romano slapped at the script he held in his hand.

"Is it in the book?" Mr. Faulkner had that tone of voice that told Romano 'I'm going to pretend to be nice, but really I'm telling you, yes. Yes you do have to say that."

_Damn playwright bastard. _Romano rolled his eyes to the cieling and grumbled. What made this whole situation worse was that Mr. Faulkner had chosen the one person in the whole world who Romano seemed to have developed these... feelings for as his Romeo. All the books he had ever read, and all the movies he had ever seen had said that these feelings meant love. Romano believed them.

His first scene with Antonio involved kissing, twice, and Romano knew his furious blush would turn his face as red as a tomato if he thought about it to much.

"Alright, this next scene we will be acting out," Romano's stupid teacher was now addressing the whole class, "Places everyone!"

Mio Dio, _act it out_? Surely Mr. Faulkner couldnt tell Romano's feelings for Antonio... He wasnt that obvious, was he? Nevertheless, despite his pounding heart and growing rage toward the dumb man, Romano spoke his lines clearly and loudly. He had to try very hard not to add in his usual 'bastard' that seemed to have just naturally slipped out a few times before when they had practiced.

Romano and Antonio were now on stage alone. He tried very despereately to remain his composure the first time the suave Spainiard kissed him, but the second time, his will seemed to snap, and he couldnt help but return the kiss sweetly. Antonio gave him that heart-melting smile. Once they had finished the act, he whispered discreetly into Romano's ear, "Meet me after class, alright?"

He couldnt seem to find his voice, so Romano simply nodded.

.

.

"Romano, earlier during the play... Did you... do what I think you did?" A sly smile was spread across the Spainiard's lips.

"No, tomato bastard... W-what is it you think I did?"

Antonio laughed and his eyes lit up. He closed the gap between Romano and himself, and placed a hand on the Italian's arm. "You kissed me back, didnt you?"

Romano felt that stupid blush creep up his neck. "M-maybe. Why?"

"Oh, I dont know. I just supposed, that if you kissed me back, you like me. Or maybe you dont, and it was just my imagination. Either way, I like you, Romano."

"Y-you're joking with me, bastard. I know you are."

"What if I told you I wasnt?"

For some strange reason Romano could not grasp, he was actually smiling. His eyes shone brightly, and uncharacteristically, he hugged Antonio.

He released the man and held up his Act 1, scene 5 script. "Do you want to practice?"

Antonio smiled and took Romano's hand, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Romano sighed and threw his script behind him. Despite the facade he had put up, pretending to be disgusted by this play, he actually loved it. He had memorized his lines perfectly. He knew them all by heart. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Antonio smiled down at Romano as he spoke his next line, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." The Spainiard swooped down and kissed Romano sweetly, passionately. But the kiss was too quick for Romano's liking, and Antonio finished his line, "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they took?"

"Sin from thy lips? O, tresspass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

This time, they both smiled and kissed once again. They did not finish their scene together, nor did they worry whether anyone might see them. No, they didnt care in the least. Now these two lovebirds, a Romeo and Juliet of sorts, have no tragedy in their futures, because with a kiss, it was sparked and knotted, and it shall never be undone.

~_Fin~_


End file.
